


Say My Name!

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: A love poem for Loki Laufeyson.





	Say My Name!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was sort of a rant poem post the stint Tom Hiddleston pulled at SDCC 2013. He surprised the fans when he appeared in his full Loki costume and even asked everyone to, well, KNEEL. Major lady boner vibes, sorry, it was just too much. Hope y'all like it.

_Waiting under the covers_

_Snuggling and cowering_

_I can feel my ragged_

_and heavy breathe,_

_I drown in a pool_

_Of emotions,_

_The unlikely shivers and_

_Sweat beads decorating my forehead._

_I am no longer_

_Waiting under the covers,_

_It’s snatched and thrown_

_Now resting on the wooden floor,_

_Say my name!_

_He whisper-kissed my ears_

_And trembled_

_Beneath his slender fingers,_

_Say my name!_

_He provoked,_

_teased and made me_

_Blush._

_He sealed his lips_

_with mine,_

_A vow that pulsed_

_through my veins._


End file.
